Demigods vs Monsters (Part One)
by CrazyWriter7586
Summary: This is the first book in a series. Demigods from Camp HalfBlood fight monsters. This monster is Kronos and the titans. SOM, TC, BOTL, and LO never took place. Rated T cause of cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- A New Plot

**Hello! This is my third story and I think you should read my story Off to School. This is the first story in a series. I think you should read it. Everyone is 13.**

Percy

Chiron had called a camp meeting on the first day of camp at the camp fire.

"We have uncovered a new plot of a great monster, Kronos. He intends to trick the gods into fulfilling his wishes. It's your job to stop him."

This is gonna be epic! We all looked at each other, half excited, half nervous.

Then Annabeth decides to break the silence, "What's our plan?"

That's my Wise Girl.

Chiron responded,"Defend Olympus."

We started to pack our bags. I packed riptide, some cloths, a toothbrush, and about three gallons of water. Yeah, I know.

Argus was coming with us so that we could have good transportation cause we were all too young to drive.

"Are we going to Olympus?", Ali asked. ( an important OC.)

"You're starting there.", Chiron responded.

We went off to save the world.

**I know it was a short first chapter but it said what needed to be said. I hope you enjoyed! ...{;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- The Pit

**Hi there! I may not update a whole lot because I'm writing a second story. I'll still try to get this to twelve chapters then start going back and forth.**

Annabeth

I was sitting next to Percy in the car to Olympus. I don't know how it happened, but I fell asleep with my head on Percy's lap.

I dreamed about a endless pit. Tatauras. There were hundreds of tiny chopped up peaches swirling together in unison. Then a voice came from those bits.

"I need those heroes. They are the key to taking down the gods!"

Then the bits came together into a shadow and rose from the pit. It started to come at me but I couldn't move.

Then I woke up, startled.

"Percy, I had a dream about Kronos rising from Tatauras!", I said shrilly.

"Calm down. We're demigods. What do you expect?"

"But Kronos is still really bad. Don't you know any Greek mythology?"

"Not much really. . ."

* sigh *. Seaweed Brain can be so ridiculous sometimes. . .

We arrived at Olympus soon after. We rushed up and when I got there, something wasn't right. . .

**Cliff hanger! Did you know that that expression started just where I live? I hope you're enjoying the story so far. See 'ya! ...{;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- What of the Attack

**Hi! I hope you've been enjoying this story. Today will be all about Ali. She's a daughter of Athena. She's very important to this story. R E A D.**

Ali

I was almost up to Olympus, when I heard a loud gasp. I came flying out of the elevator doors and stopped dead. Annabeth and I looked at the wreckage of fallen pillars and dead nymphs. This wasn't Olympus, this was a cemetery.

Apparently the gods wanted to explain because Hermes popped up right in front of us. He had his caduceus and everything.

"lord Hermes, what happened to Olympus?", I asked carefully.

"Oh that is a long story.", he said. Then he pulled out a drachma,'oh iris, goddess of the rainbow, except my offering.," he through the drachma into a rainbow that had just appeared. "show the attack."

I saw a dazzling Olympus, proud and beautiful. Then I saw monsters. Millions of monsters. Landing an assault on Olympus. Then the shadow and friends came up and covered Olympus. the gods were no match for the army. They teleported somewhere safe. As the forces backed up, Olympus began to repair its self. But the Kronos shadow came back to cover Olympus and it murmured a curse.

I looked up at Hermes," But you can still build it by hand can't you?"

" supposedly yes, but the gods aren't good at this sort of thing and we can't send you and Annabeth because you're fighting for the gods."

His logic was completely in check. I looked over at Annabeth because it was obvious that she and Percy were gonna lead our small army.

Annabeth reached for her knife, Pery reached for his sword, and I reached for my hunting knifes. We held them up to our fellow 100 demigods which seemed kinda suckish since we were holding up against millions. The demigods held up their weopons.

"for Olympus!", Percy yelled.

"for Olympus!", we all responded.

We ran out to find the legendary Princess Andromeda, the large and dangerous ship where the army was hiding.

We were gonna crush that ole' army. We ran out, ready for a fight.

**Hey! Since my iPad's out of power, I'm writing this from my computer. Oh! I keep forgetting to do this! Disclaimer: everything but the plot and my own made up characters belong to Rick Riordan.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four- The Princess Andromeda

**Hey! Have you read any of my other stories? Well you should. I'm now available as a Beta reader. Thanks for reading! ...{;-)**

Percy

Argus is FAST. Is it godly possible to cross from New York to Miami in just five minuets? Well that's what happened.

We arrived there and I pulled out a couple of monster costumes. "Who wants one?"

It ended up as me, Annabeth, Ali, and Deliela in the monster costumes. (A/N Deliela is a daughter of Demeter.)

We made everyone else look like evil demigods. Well we started to sneak onto the ship. It worked until some Empousa found us, sniffed us up, and said,"you're not with Kronos! RED ALERT, RED ALERT!"

And we were running. It's a pity that monster costumes can be so heavy.

Then the Minotaur found us. Too bad that I was wearing him.

"Me", the Minotaur grunted stupidly.

I'll never get over how stupid he sounded. Or is it a she? They're much dumber. Excuse me! Sorry Annabeth.

Well we managed to find a suitable hiding spot in the cargo bay. But for how long, I don't know.

Oh, and did I mention that the hunters were there waiting for us?

**Hi! I hope you're liking this. Sorry about not mentioning this, but Thalia is alive and with the hunters. Happy summer! ...{;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Lady Artemis

**Hey! I'm watching TV while doing this which is simply distracting. I just got a long confusing guest review that I could not understand a word of. I just came home from a camping trip with my friends. But enough about me. More about PJO! R E A D.**

Thalia

Percy has to ruin Lady Artemis's rescue mission. He should have left tackling Kronos to us! Ah well. He's an idiot.

We helped hide him and his army hide in gigantic duffel bags. Big Cyclops. We ran down to the meat cellar where Artemis was chained up.

"Mwmmwimm, mwm!", she said through the tight gag.

I released her quickly. I could tell that it was important or she wouldn't have that look in her eyes.

"Go help the demigods. Go honor my name and help them destroy Kronos."

It was an order that we had to follow. We ran to free the campers, much to Phoebe's disapproval.

Nico shadow traveled us to Olympus to plan our next move. He should have done that immediately. Oh well. He's DeathBreath.

We decided to split into groups to focus more widely. But we couldn't go back to the Princess Andromeda. We were gonna send a couple of the harpies for Camp Half Blood. This just might work.

**I know that it's short but it's the best I've got so put up with it. I can't believe that no one reviewed! REVIEW + READ = UPDATE.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Harpy Mission a Go!

**Hey! This is actually gonna be a HAPPY chapter with a harpy I made up: Lily. Hopefully you like this enough to review. = : - ) I'm so sorry that I took so- AHHHHHHHH. *runs away and hides from pitchforks.* I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! Enjoy!**

Lily

Lily is the smallest harpy. Lily is the weakest harpy. Lily is the smartest harpy.

Lily and friends piled into truck. Drive to port dock and walk in. Monsters were scary. Lily didn't like monsters. Lily walked to Luke.

"To capture the Demigods, we need a spy."

"The Aphrodite chap you talked about. She'd do."

Lily and friends drove home. Yeah!

Chiron **(A/N weren't expecting that were you?)**

Tut, tut, where are the harpies? Oh here.

"Master, Lily heard that Luke use spy from Aphrodite cabin."

That wasn't good.

"I must rally the rest of the demigods!", I decided.

Harpy mission a go!

Luke

I looked up at Kelly, "the latest intelligence shows that there were spies. The silly little demigods now know that we will use a spy at the Aphrodite cabin."

"And lets hope that Silena Beuragard doesn't betray us."

**How was that? I can't believe that nobody reviewed this! Did you know that reviewing the last chapter of an incomplete story lets you check if its been updated since the review in "review history."**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six- Harpy Mission a Go!

**Hey! This is actually gonna be a HAPPY chapter with a harpy I made up: Lily. Hopefully you like this enough to review. = : - ) I'm so sorry that I took so- AHHHHHHHH. *runs away and hides from pitchforks.* I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! Enjoy!**

Lily

Lily is the smallest harpy. Lily is the weakest harpy. Lily is the smartest harpy.

Lily and friends piled into truck. Drive to port dock and walk in. Monsters were scary. Lily didn't like monsters. Lily walked to Luke.

"To capture the Demigods, we need a spy."

"The Aphrodite chap you talked about. She'd do."

Lily and friends drove home. Yeah!

Chiron **(A/N weren't expecting that were you?)**

Tut, tut, where are the harpies? Oh here.

"Master, Lily heard that Luke use spy from Aphrodite cabin."

That wasn't good.

"I must rally the rest of the demigods!", I decided.

Harpy mission a go!

Luke

I looked up at Kelly, "the latest intelligence shows that there were spies. The silly little demigods now know that we will use a spy at the Aphrodite cabin."

"And lets hope that Silena Beuragard doesn't betray us."

**How was that? I can't believe that nobody reviewed this! Did you know that reviewing the last chapter of an incomplete story lets you check if its been updated since the review in "review history."**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know. Plain authors note. I won't be able to update for a long time so yeah. Please wait. Bye. **


End file.
